Modern low voltage, high current power supplies require capacitors which have very low equivalent series inductance (ESL) and equivalent series resistance (ESR). It is not uncommon in a switched mode power supply to have unwanted high frequency noise superimposed on the desired output voltage and current. A usual arrangement is to filter the output using inductances in series with the output and capacitors shunting the output. Since a capacitor presents a low impedance to high frequency voltages, the noise is attenuated. Unfortunately, the parasitic impedances of available capacitors limits their effectiveness.
While this invention was made with the switched-mode power supply industry in mind, it will be applicable wherever capacitors are needed which can carry very high currents with very low inductance, particularly in a direct current circuit in which the capacitor is a high frequency bypass element.